The performance of high-sensitivity magnetometers, whether vector or scalar field sensors, and related atomic sensors, is improved when the sensors are isolated from magnetic noise, i.e., magnetic fields that are not intended to be part of the measurement. Such stray magnetic fields can originate from the electronics controlling or related to the device itself, including circuit boards and heating elements. We disclose systems, devices and methods that, among other benefits, reduce the incidence of stray magnetic fields in high-sensitivity magnetometers and atomic sensors.